


but all is fair, in love and war

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon-Typical Violence, De-Aged Character(s), F/F, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when the satos finally get the upper hand, no one expects it. no one links the chain of fire nation murders to them, blaming the peaceful southern water tribe as a result. century long feuds relight, and empress asami of the sato dynasty finally sits on her throne. innocent citizens, even powerful aristocrats, lose their place in their once perfect world, as chaos rejoices. avatar korra, once the hero of republic city and princess of the great southern water tribe, is usurped from her position, her boyfriend murdered, her parents ruthlessly killing fire nation citizens. she finds herself in capital city, working as a servant for the empress herself. korra rises in rank and finds herself hopelessly in love with an enemy she knows she must destroy, but cherishes too much.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, past korra/mako
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vangoghsleftear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghsleftear/gifts).



> thank you for checking this fic out! i hope you find something you truly enjoy in this.
> 
> made for and beta'd by @vangoghsleftear

the chamber was wide and empty, the footsteps of a few and the ever-pouring rain echoing throughout as they rushed to get in line for an audience with the empress herself. lanterns swung, providing just enough light that one was able to see their feet slip on the slippery rock. wet air surrounded everyone, and korra felt the stench more than smelt it. she clutched bolin closer to herself, as the young boy shivered from either fear or cold. in this place, they were indistinguishable.

the short yet slow line jostled forward, and immediately korra pushed herself forward, roughly bringing bolin along with her. he looked at her for comfort, but the empty look in her eyes shut him down. she loosened her grip and whispered out a “sorry,” before a metal-clad guard pushed forward the line once more. there she stood, a sorry sight; the once radiant princess of the south, an avatar in her own right who brought back the air nation, defeated unavaatu and stray bloodbenders, now muted and hag-like, clutching a small, thin boy with bright emerald green eyes, nothing like her own turquoise. korra was moved once more, and this time her hands could feel the beautiful metal doors that held the radiant empress inside. she sucked in a breath and brought her hood over her hair. if someone recognized her, she’d be dead before she knew it, and so would bolin. her grip on him tightened, but he remained quiet. 

korra searched for the words to say, knowing there wasn’t time to say them. she managed a quiet rasp, her throat otherwise too tired to speak. “bo, listen to me. once we go inside, you’re going to stand behind me, okay? you’re not gonna let her see you unless she has to. i’m gonna keep you safe, bo.” the frightened boy just nodded, and korra felt a chill run through her. this was truly happening, not just a bad dream she was cursed to witness. the metalbending guards curled their lips, and with a few stances, the doors opened with a slight creak. korra rushed forward, bolin stumbling behind her. she wouldn’t lose this opportunity, not at all. 

the throne room was bright, brighter than anything korra had seen in a while. she heard some running water, and the floor was pure, cold marble. her free hand came to cover her eyes, before a chuckle, sweeter than anything she’d ever savored blessed her ears. korra’s eyes opened, slowly but surely, and she saw what seemed to be a goddess on earth. a gasp left her as she took in the woman, no older than her own self, dressed in reds and golds, her ink black hair free and curled just perfectly, her beautiful green eyes piercing korra’s own. she sat upon a golden throne, raised on a dais, with waterfalls curling around her majestically. a blush rised high on her cheeks and her grip on bolin loosened. she bowed her head curtly, and in the loudest voice she could muster, two words fell from her lips. words she despised, yet she drank like poison.

“empress sato.”

a sultry laugh responded, and korra’s eyes darted up to where the empress sat, now leaning forward in her chair. she wasn’t too far. korra could land a perfect shot and take her out. or maybe not. maybe she’d die and bolin would be left here for the woman to abuse and harm. she pushed her thoughts away and bowed deeper.

“you may rise. may i say, i haven’t seen a water tribe girl in here for so long. i’m tempted to know your ulterior motives.”

korra seethed at the manner the woman talked. sato was in no way a woman of words, yet she managed to ignite the fury in korra that had long remained dormant. korra knew what she was trying to do; it was a technique not uncommon to her. she managed a smile and instead calmly walked toward the dais.

“i come in peace, your majesty. i’m just another water tribe girl, lost in a war. i’m talented, but not in ways of war.” it pained her to speak this part. the guards snickered in the back, and korra’s patience began to wear away. “i’m a good listener and i’m willing to take any job you can provide to me, no matter the conditions. it would be a pleasure to serve you, your majesty.”

sato’s eyes sparkled. her hand came forward, and she turned it in a fire bending pose. “tell me, are you a waterbender?”

korra’s face twisted in a smile. sato relaxed into her chair and crossed her legs elegantly. she stared at korra’s face until it looked like she was attempting to melt it off. her lips parted, but no words came out. after almost a minute, she finally spoke. “show me. fight my guards. you can fight kuvira. she’s my best warrior.”

kuvira, a tan woman with a birthmark below her eye and weed green eyes walked forward. she bowed, a gesture korra returned. then sato’s lips curled, and she voiced out a simple “fight.”

kuvira attacked first. she had dismantled her metal armor, new spikes flying towards korra. korra simply closed her eyes and raised her hands, the water from the waterfalls reacting and jerking forward, shielding her. she froze kuvira’s hand in ice, then slid across the floor to wrap her entirely. kuvira, however, still had a free hand, which bent the metal brooch on korra’s shirt. it wasn’t a lot, but it distracted korra, and her hold on kuvira was lost as she broke through the ice and brought her elbow to korra’s nose. as it made contact, korra noticed bolin in the corner, attempting to hide from the empress. something ignited in her, and she closed her eyes. her nose broke on impact, blood spluttering over both women’s clothes. korra hit her opponent with a simple water whip, before hurtling pieces of ice towards the poor woman’s back. kuvira turned only to gasp, and went into an earthbending stance, but there was no escape. korra smiled as the ice broke through the clothes she wore, leaving scratches and blood. she should’ve known her opponent wouldn’t back down so easily. kuvira roared in pain, and in response, metal knives buried themselves in korra’s right thigh. she fell as easily as she rose. the pain felt unreal, the twisting and bending of the knives making her scream. she wanted to metalbend right back at her, but she couldn’t be the avatar here. she had to be a poor waterbender, looking for help. kuvira’s knives stabbed her in every extremity, and she cried in pain. she cried for her mother, she cried for her father and his stories and for all the people she lost. she felt heavy and weak. kuvira leaned over her victim. she looked up into kuvira’s sparkling eyes, looked at the sneer on her mouth. korra grounded herself. this was her home element. she had to win. just as kuvira swooped in for a kill, korra raised her hands and connected to the water and fluids inside kuvira. kuvira smirked, before she screamed in terror and pain as her arms were pushed behind her body at an angle that surely broke her bones. korra gained control of kuvira, and bent her up into a twisted angle in the air. the knives embedded in her skin didn’t hurt her anymore, and they fell as easily as they had slipped inside. she slowly rose and smirked at the empress’ shocked look. she bloodbent her opponent around until she had deemed it enough. kuvira dropped into a pool of water and was immediately wrapped in ice up til her head. kuvira begged, but the words didn’t register in korra’s mind. she had just bloodbent. she was a monster, taking control of someone in such a crude and disgusting way. tears fought to fall, but she raised her head towards the empress and bowed.

sato smiled, a scary gesture. her eyebrows unfurrowed, and she leaned back from her previous position. she laughed and it struck korra that she had enjoyed seeing korra hurt one of her innocent, blind followers. korra didn’t dare look at bolin or think of what he was doing. he was probably scared of her, her power, everything. it was heartbreaking.

sato stopped for a moment to let out some breathy words. “welcome to capital city, girl. you’re going to work on a personal security guard as well as a maidservant for myself. you’re going to stay in the palace. you start tomorrow. as for the child you foolishly brought along, he can work in the kitchens. he’ll be fine… you should worry more about yourself girl. dismissed.”

and just like that, korra knew she was fucked.


	2. un-deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra looked over at kuvira, who seemed to relax a little. she turned and when her eyes sparkled, korra knew she was majorly fucked. more than normal. the people here were crazy, and she was going to go mad. she was going to die here.
> 
> and maybe she was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter! due to power problems and work, i wasn't able to finish as quickly as i hoped. hope you enjoy!

korra knew not to expect better circumstances, even as one of sato’s “prized” guard. she didn’t expect a quiet bolin to be dragged away, his eyes wide in fear, and for others to push her through another door, where she was shoved down a set of unlit stairs until her bruises had some of their own. at last, they reached a metal door, which was subsequently opened. the room inside was almost as bright as the throne room upstairs, and korra fell face first onto the cold metal floor. the guards backed away and bent the door close. korra pushed herself up, and found herself a few feet away from a metal tub, some buckets of water, rows of soap lining the wall and racks of clothing. it seemed to be more than the small room could handle, yet it filled it quite well. next to the door at the other end of the room was a stool, where a young, tan girl with water tribe hair pieces sat. her eyes were a dried, foggy blue, and she had only looked at the korra when she’d heard the thud of her fall. she smiled sweetly and in a voice that betrayed her calm composure, she spoke softly to korra. “hi. you can come here and bathe. we have anything you need. please take them off of the shelves. your clothes on the rack in the corner. you can take anything.”

korra got up slowly and walked towards the empty tub. every one of her steps echoed, and the mysterious girl was able to follow the sounds. korra stripped of her now shredded hooded shirt and ripped shorts, opened her hair, grabbed a lavender scented soap, and sat in the cold metal tub, making eye contact with the girl. she rose and moved her hands in a familiar motion, raising the water from two buckets and dumping it into the tub. korra yelped at the temperature of the water, to which the girl murmured a “sorry.” korra washed herself in the water, unsettled by the girl’s stare, until she realized she couldn’t really see her. once korra had thoroughly soaped herself and her hair down, the girl bent the soapy water out and brought in some new, fresh water. once korra deemed it enough, the girl emptied the tub, bent the water off of korra, and sat down once more. korra stepped out and walked towards the rack of clothing left for her. lying on the rack were layers of silk underclothing, golden armor pieces and platinum arm links. korra rummaged through each size until she found hers, and didn’t hesitate to put her new uniform on.

she was a vision in silvers and gold. the silver silk contrasted wonderfully with her skin, and the light golden chest plate, helmet and shin guards sparkled in the light. platinum lined her arms, and later her feet after she retrieved some strong boots to wear. korra bent some water to look at herself. she dropped the water, and grabbed a silk tie to put her hair up, into a small bun. so much for enjoying her new haircut.

she finally spoke to the girl. “hey. i’m done. can i go now?” she got no response, and stood impatiently. eventually, after a few minutes, the girl reached up and clawed for a rope. she pulled it and soldiers bent open the second door. a brightly lit hallway greeted her, and korra tentatively moved forward. the soldiers marched behind her, as doors passed them. they reached a metal box of sorts, and korra was ushered inside. she glanced at the 2 soldiers that had followed her inside. she managed out a “what are we in?” before the creaking began, and she felt herself be lifted up in the box. she wasn’t sure how long they were inside the cramped thing, but after a while the doors were bent open for her. she was in a hallway covered by glass. raindrops hit the ceiling, and korra stopped her advance abruptly to admire them. 

korra took her time reaching the middle of the hallway, where soldiers pointed her down another short one with a beautiful gilded gold door at the end. she stood there, unsure what to do. she raised a hand and knocked on the door. immediately, it was opened by a gust of air. behind it stood 4 people dressed similar to herself, with different heights and eyes that made her almost lose her breath. some faces looked so similar to ones she’d seen fall before that it was almost disconcerting to her. she steadied her gaze forward, to a desk with a chair, more like a miniature version of the throne below them, behind it, in front of glass panels that were covered by blood red curtains. her eyes grew as she saw who stood next to the mini-throne.

pale, smooth skin. dark red lips, curled into a smile. bright green eyes complimented with purple eyeshadow. hands adorned in rings of gold, dressed in a beautiful red dress and black heels that made her even taller than she already was. the woman who had successfully seized power as the world fell into useless war and chaos. empress sato smiled at korra and called her forward with a curl of her finger. her rich voice carried through the room as korra approached quickly.

“at last, our final member is here. welcome to my personal bodyguard circle, girl. meet your fellow members.”

korra studied each person who stood in the room. an agile looking airbender stood close to the door, her skin tanned and her eyes an off-green. she wore similar armor, but with a yellow headpiece placed up in her bun. she had a bored look on her face, and fiddled with her fingers carefully. korra knew all of the airbenders, yet she didn’t recognize this one, who seemed to be a master without the tattoos. when sato said her name, a stylish “opal,” she bowed deeply, her face remaining in its original expression. next was a woman with skin almost as dark as korra’s own, but with brilliant golden eyes and dark black hair. she wore a beautiful intricate red hairpiece in her topknot, her name speaking of her fire nation origin. “this is ai.” beside her were two other people, joined at the hip. they both wore small topknots with headpieces of their elemental color pushed in. the left was a tall, sweet-looking woman with pale skin and even paler green eyes named tailen, who wore a green headpiece. next to her was the opponent that korra had faced just a few minutes before. kuvira. her silver headpiece shined and matched her growing smirk.

sato looked at korra, letting out a request for her name. it took a moment for her to think of one. she thought about using her cousin’s name, but any royal name would surely spark something in this room. she settled with rasping out a name she’d been called many times.

“my name is moon. i am a waterbender.”

sato’s lips curled once again. it was starting to feel unsettling. she sat on her throne, twirling her fingers, before she curtly told the five what exactly they’d be doing.

“you five are to be my bodyguards at all times, anywhere that we shall go. to me, it doesn’t matter if your sleep is interrupted or if you’re too tired to protect me. if i die, so will you. your lives ensure that mine remains safe, so that this… empire we are building remains in safe hands. kuvira, our metalbender, is your group leader. you may go to her with any concerns regarding your positions. your rooms are further down the hall. dismissed.”

korra’s teeth grinded against each other. she didn’t like the look on kuvira’s face as she handed over a blue headpiece and brushed her hand against korra’s thigh. she spoke close to korra’s ear, in a whisper. “you’ve healed quickly. i’m surprised you’re even standing here. people like you are a liability.” she turned and the five exited the room. the hallway they stood in extended much far further, to what must be the empress’ room. they walked to the intersection, and turned left, towards the rooms. korra was greeted by the same glass ceiling on the other end, but the rain fell harder. they only had to walk a little before they reached 6 doors, 5 of which were their rooms. korra’s hand touched the oak doors, uncharacteristic in this marble, metal and gold palace. carved into one door was a symbol of the water tribes. she looked towards the others, who had already walked into their assigned rooms. she sighed as kuvira walked into the room next to hers, hating it already. 

korra didn’t expect this. not at all.

the room was beautiful. it was rather huge, with a beautiful four-poster bed placed in the corner next to a large glass wall. blue curtains stayed tied in the corner, with a matching pair around her bed as well. one corner, near the door, was a small bathroom that still managed to be spacious. she even had a small kitchenette that rested against one wall. best of all, there were mini waterfalls that cascaded down everywhere, so if she had to fight she’d be comfortable and ready to win.

oh, korra was ready to play this game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it had gotten too late, even for someone as strong as korra. as soon as she had touched the silk sheets on the bed, she felt her eyes close and her responsibilities disappear. her newfound peace did not last long. before the sun even rose, a loud knocking woke korra up. she rose to her feet faster than she’d ever been in her life, gathered some water onto her arm, and ran to open the wooden door. 

she regretted it as soon as she saw the dark lime green eyes make contact with hers. dressed in full armor, with little trinkets that looked like medals adorning her chest, kuvira looked a little too ready. she smiled, an unsettling move, and motioned for korra to join her in the hallway.

korra followed suit. she side-eyed kuvira’s face as she closed the door. she crossed her arms over her chest and let out her complaint. “you look tired. you should’ve slept more. no need for us to be awake at this ungodly time.” 

kuvira’s smile turned sour. she scowled at the remark, and turned away. “you never know when the empress might need us, moon. don’t be so careless. i know you needed this job.”

korra rolled her eyes and let out a knowing smile.

“fine. you’re right. let me get dressed.”

korra stepped back inside, ignoring the way kuvira sparkled at the thought of the two of them together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

as the two women trudged down the hallway, korra got a few things out of kuvira. they were both the same age, but that was where the similarities seemed to end. kuvira came from a family of ruin, tossed into another one, forced to fight for every breath she took, while korra had everything given to her on a plate, even her own avatarhood. of course, to kuvira she was just another water tribe commoner with a mastery of waterbending. it was out of character for kuvira to be this open, at least to korra. once they reached the suite, she scanned kuvira, checking for any signs of poisoning or alcohol when kuvira turned towards her and placed her hands gently on her shoulders.

“i’m sorry about yesterday. i truly didn’t mean it. i was just… tired.”

before korra could respond, the empress’ door came screeching open.

sato smirked at them from her height above.

“now, now, don’t fuck each other yet. you have a sato to protect.”

korra clenched her fists in rage.

sato turned towards kuvira, whose fiery gaze had iced over. she slightly nodded, before turning back inside. the two followed suit. 

sato’s assistant, a tall, thin girl with plain, grey clothing, informed them of what was happening (just a few meetings, then she works on business plans) and how they’d be standing outside for a good 6 hours. she then ushered them both out, slamming the door in their faces.

korra looked over at kuvira, who seemed to relax a little. she turned and when her eyes sparkled, korra knew she was majorly fucked. more than normal. the people here were crazy, and she was going to go mad. she was going to die here.

and maybe she was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i know that this chapter is quite late, but i've decided i'll be doing weekly updates, hopefully posting each chapter every tuesday!


	3. sorry :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discontinuing due to loss of interest.

thank you all for reading this, but i sadly have to say i'm discontinuing this fic due to loss of interest in it and lack of ideas. i will be writing others, and i hope someday i can finish this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> some things if you didn't pick it up + some basic facts:
> 
> bolin is around 14/15 in this fic vs. his real age for the ~story~
> 
> asami and korra are both 22/23 and quite accomplished. they, however, have not met before, as the satos were planning their rise to power. events take place up til book 3's beginning (meaning korra also never meets the beifongs or the red lotus in this storyline).
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
